User talk:Ninjatacoshell
Welcome! Hello, and welcome to A Wheel of Time Wiki!. Thanks for your edit to the File:Spiderweb-icon.png page. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Local: ** **Be bold! We need your help! ** **All help pages *'Wikipedia:' **How to edit a page **Tutorial **The five pillars of Wikipedia **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and helping us get this project started. By the way, please be sure to , using four tildes (~~~~) to produce your name and the current date, or three tildes (~~~) for just your name. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact one of us for more information! -- Moridin 2000 (Talk) 20:39, November 11, 2009 SVG file Did you make File:Telaran-icon.svg? Because it is great. If you want you can make more svg files :). Also what program you use to make them?--OPTIMOUS 01:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I'm the one that made File:Telaran-icon.svg. Thanks for your praise! And I do plan on making .svg files for some of the other chapter art icons. I'd like to say I'll do them all, but that may be too ambitious since I'll just be doing them when I have a bit of spare time here and there. I make them/edit them using Inkscape, which is open source and free to download. I haven't been using it for that long, so I'm still learning all the ins and outs of the program. Ninjatacoshell 02:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah I've heard of that program. I want to start messing with it some time too. Yeah just making a couple over time would be awesome no rush.--OPTIMOUS 02:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Hope you don't mind, I updated some of the Brown sisters' pages with your new svg file. To tell you the truth, at first I prefered the older files, but now that I see them on the pages, they look great! Keep up the great work!!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 06:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks! And by all means feel free to use them wherever appropriate. Ninjatacoshell 06:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I like how you added them through out rands page. It looks really good. Can't wait for them all to be done. Keep it up! Icons Good stuff on those icons, that was something I was thinking of doing. Are you adding it to other pages? Kgable10 15:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Different Icons Just a quick question. Do you have a list of all of the differing icons for the books? The reversed icons and the ones that have different icons in earlier versions and such. I noticed what you put on one of the pages. Great job, by the way, on all of the SVG icons. Thanks for that! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : I'll take a look at my books when I get home and also look at a few different websites. Thanks!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Redirects Please make sure you add the category to all of the redirects you are creating. Category is "Redirect". Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oops! I'll get on that. Ninjatacoshell 18:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, here is a list of duplicate chapter titles that I have found. Might be helpful for your redirects. :A Different Dance - and :After - and :An Answer - and :Caemlyn - and :Changes - and :Choices - , and :Glimmers of the Pattern - and :Leavetakings - , and :Practice - and :Rhuidean - and :''Saidin - and :Secrets - and :Sealed to the Flame - and :Suprises - and :Tellings of the Wheel - and :The Breaking Storm - and :The Hunt Begins - and :The Wheel Weaves - and :To Keep the Bargain - and :Traps - and Hope that helps! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that does help. Thanks! Ninjatacoshell 18:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Made a change. For TEOTW chapter 10, it is singular. All the others for that title (Leavetakings) are the same. Sorry. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Found another: Wolfbrother - and Ninjatacoshell 21:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I didn't add that one because in the copies that I have, the first one is "Wolfbrother" and the second is "Wolf brother", with the space. I don't know if that holds true with other editions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter redirects You know, I had the same thought this past weekend, but didn't get to it. Awesome work! Hope you didn't mind me changing the categories on some of those. I was in the Redirect category list and saw that you had started the Chapter redirects category and thought I would help out. Also, nice work on those disambiguation pages too! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Quick note Don't forget the categories for the redirects. I think I got most of them. Great job with the redirects and the disambiguation pages! Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I see what it was. Sorry about the confusion. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Statistical analysis I sent you an e-mail about this. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 22:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Request for comment thank you 06:06, July 14, 2018 (UTC)a wheel of time fan